Talk:Zhar (Kig-Yar)
Untitled I am not convinced Zhar is a Zealot as we Halopedians know the Sangheili rank. He is more like a Major as he commands a few Kig-Yar, but must still take orders from a Shipmistress. And if Zhar were a Zealot, he would be a much more likely candidate to command the entire vessel and all aboard. Chur'R-Yar thinks Zhar "wasn't her ideal mate. She would have preferred someone with higher standing in the clans" (Halo: Contact Harvest 94). A Zealot is as high a standing as a regular military Covenant individual can attain, and other than Zhar the Kig-Yar, exclusively belonging to prestigious Sangheili. I think the author did not name Zhar's rank correctly; I believe him to be a Major at best. Ivea 'Quiton 15:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Eye color Where in Contact Harvest does it say Zhar's eyes are orange? My thoughts Now, what I wanted to say about the kig-yar is that when I first heard of them, I thought they where nothing but a bunch of greedy low life pirates. But now that I studied them, I know that by nature they need prey, and they are a murchanting culter, and they love and care for their families greatly. Its even found that through "metheds of interest" making peace with them, is actually quit easy. Ok am I going to have to copy/past those misspelled words that the spell check has no remedy for? another thing I have learned is that they are one of the most intelligent spices to be part of the covenant. How do I know this? because the true kig-yar never forgotten the real reason they "joined" the covenant, they never believed in their religion, they actually had the better end of the bargain, as is only natural when bargaining with kig yar. See the whole time of all the members of the covenant none had better ship and inter stellar travel technology then the kig yar. (this is possibly with the exception of the shanghili plasma torpedo.) The kig yar knew this, which is why they preferred to use their own ships rather then letting the covenant supply them with ships. The prophets no doubt where diseved into thinking they where using the kig-yar, when in reality, the covenant where only making them rich! As for how many colonies the kig yar have/had. They didn't tell the covenant everything, remember, they have the better space ship technology. I have no doubt they settled far more worlds then just what is listed. But still, the shanghili are by far a more powerful military strength. And no doubt would be the covenants number one defense if they where to revolt againced the covenant. Their are many things I would encourage them adding to their culter, and what I can think of off the top of my head at the moment includes. 1 I have noticed they actually prefer humans to be their allies rather then enemies. This is good, human and kig-yar technology combined makes great sniping goods for example. 2: kig yar and shanghili should be at peace with one another. I see a lot of potential for a sad bitter rivalry between them over trust freedom and respect. But I also see the opportunity for great advanments in perfecting technology. 3: the shanghili energy sword should be adopted into the culter of the kig yar. Why? because when you board a enemy ship crew to crew combat often ends up in the enemy inevitably being so close a sword is a more effective wepon then a gun. 3 and a half: the energy shields they bare would be perfect for what I call the "melee marksmen infantry" in which a kig-yar has a riffle on his/her back for long range, yet bares a energy sword and a shield that is designed to easily with stand a blow from another energy sword. My advice as well as commentary has been added, remember, if you don't like what I have made, just decline my post. - 12:10, March 1, 2014 (UTC)